


Survive

by Reds_Pidgeon



Category: Naruto, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reds_Pidgeon/pseuds/Reds_Pidgeon
Summary: After the battle of the valley of the end Naruto wakes up in a frozen wasteland, soon to meet its Queen, Nia





	1. opening

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I couldn’t get out of my head so I thought I would write it down. Naruto is 14 at the start.  
> “speech”  
> ‘Thoughts’

Xxxxxx let the show begin xxxxxx

Life is full of tough decisions and situations, it's part of what makes life interesting. What do you do when life puts you in a situation where you have to fight a man you once called brother to the death? This is how we find one Uzumaki Naruto.

In a dual to the death with Sasuke Uchiha.

By the state of the area of they are in it is obvious they have been at it awhile, the once awe-inspiring valley of the end is in ruins, the statues of the brother’s forefathers are no more.

Naruto cloaked in the red chakra of his tenant stands panting on top of the rubble that was once Hashirama Senju glaring at the deformed shape of Sasuke. The valley wasn’t the only thing in ruins both boys clothing was in tatters showing further signs of their colliding ideologies.

"Naruto…." Sasuke said in a soft growl, his anger proof that he was ready to end their fight, even if he only had the chakra for one more shoot.

"Sasuke…." The whiskered jinchurikki was feeling the same way too, he will make sure to save Sasuke from going to Orochimaru.

Not another word was said as they knew that words would not finish this long and tough battle. They would finish it with the strongest technique each had at their disposal, passed down to them by great shinobis. Naruto would use the rasengan, taught to him by his sensei Jiraya. Sasuke would use the chidori, the famed assassination technique of the copycat shinobi Hatake Kakashi, a fellow wielder of the Sharingan. Kakashi's Sharingan was still a mystery to the raven-haired youth since he wasn't a member of the Uchiha clan.

"Chidori". The level two curse seal Sasuke formed a black coloured variation of the chidori with his right hand.

The one tail Kyuubi Naruto extended his right hand and created a spinning sphere of chakra, only this time instead of being its original blue colour, it was purple. The colour change was obviously due to the fact that Naruto was using the demon fox's red chakra, making the purple a mixture of his blue chakra and the foxes red.

"Rasengan…"

Once their attacks were formed, they gave each other one last look before moving to deliver the powerful blow that would end the fight. Sasuke took flight using his long, dragon wings while Naruto jumped high, his goal to defeat the chidori and his best friend. Failure was not an option for either of them. The mighty collision was just seconds away as the shinobis closed in on each other, each of them confident that their technique would defeat the others.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

BOOM!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx sometime later xxxxxxx

Naruto awakens with a groan, he immediately begins to feel the effects of his surroundings.

“Brrr… wh-where? Is this snow?”

Naruto picks himself up with another groan and takes in his surroundings, he is completely surrounded by snow and ice.

“Wh-at?” Naruto stutters ‘where am i? I was fighting Sasuke and then…?’ he thinks as he tries to figure out what the hell is going on 

“well I guess I have to pick a direction to try” he mutters to himself with one last look around to see if he can see anything, with a final shrug he starts walking away from the sun.

He walks for hours, the cold starting to cause even his Uzumaki enhanced body to blue and a couple of his exposed toes have gone purple 

“so tired… im just going take a minute” he breaths out as his eyes slowly shut as the darkness claims him

Xxxxxxxxxxxx several hours later xxxxxxx

When Naruto returns to the land of the living he finds himself in another unknown location. This time he is in what appears to be an ice cave, as he looks around and notices a door at one side of the cave.

“not a natural cave then”

He staggers over to the door and pulls on it, it won’t budge. He takes a moment to take stock of himself he is still in his tattered orange jumpsuit, but his limbs have started to return to there usual colour so that’s something at least. there is also a collar around his neck with a strange purple gem set in the center of it, with Tsunade’s necklace missing. He turns back to the door and tries to pry it open again this time channeling chakra to his arms to increase his strength. As soon as he starts to channel his chakra he feels a burning sensation that quickly mounts till he is on the floor screaming in pain.

“Shut up!” comes a gruff voice from the other side of the door.

The door opens to revel a large burly man wearing what appear to be thick furs and white face paint. he delivers a swift kick to his side.

“get up its time for you to see Kwin Nia”

Xxxxxxxxxxx 3 year later xxxxxx

Naruto steps to the left as he dodges a wild a strike from one of the desperate prisoners in the pit. The Pit being Kwin Nias key source of entertainment for the population of Azgeda and one of her favourite ways to dispose of those she wishes to punish.

In the three years since Naruto woke up in his cell he has been through hell. After his audience with the bitch of a queen he spent his first month being beaten, starved, even left to the elements to cause harm. After a time, he was brought again to Nia’s throne room and told to kill a little girl, obviously Naruto refused, not that it mattered when he refused one of the guards ran a blade through her stomach. 

The tortures escalated then, wild animals where taken to into his sell where they were set lose on Naruto, add this to the cold, his hunger and his multiple broken bones, the animal almost killed him, he managed to break its neck just but he passed out, when he awoke he was back in the torture rooms, this pattern continued for months with him being periodically taken in front of Nia and told to kill a child, and he continually said no, until one day he couldn’t take it any more and he killed the child, he doesn’t even remember what the child looked like, he has killed so many since then.

After he broke his cell was changed to one of stone, and he received regular amounts of food, clothes, but that was the only benefit, he was now made to train and fight in Nia’s pits whether it was against animal, other prisoners or even some of Nias warriors from her army. He fought, he bled, and he learnt at first, he only knew how to use knives but in time he came proficient at using many different form of weapons. Still he couldn’t access his chakra, but he had at least learnt why, the collar around his neck was the cause and Nia was the one with the key.

In all this time Naruto had final given up, he didn’t know where his home was, as far as he knew they all thought he was dead anyway, so as far as he was concerned he was stuck there with no where to go back to.  
Naruto was snapped out of his recollection of the past three years by the attempted surprise attack of another prisoner from behind. He sighed as he swung his sword at the approaching form of the third prisoner easily slitting the man’s throat causing him to crumple to the ground in shock.

He takes a weary glance at the two remaining and sighs he flicks his wrist at the one on the left sending a small blade flying and imbedding in his eye. He goes down. In the time It took for the knife to reach its target Naruto was already upon the last prisoner standing and with a graceful ease he parried the panicked attack of the prisoner and proceeded to impale him, he leaves the blade in hi, he picked it up earlier of another doomed soul anyway.

With a tired sigh he glances up at the stands around the pits and makes his way back to his cell to get there he has to walk through the ice cells, and see the prisoners that haven’t ‘earned’ a nicer room.

Its in one of these cells he sees someone knew a girl of about 17 or 18, and there is something about her that cause him to stop, its not the fact she is laying there naked or the clears signs that she had been violated repeatedly, or the many other signs of Nia’s cruelty. Despite this its none of these things that catches his attention, he had seen it all before anyway. What caught his attention was her flaming red hair.

He cautiously approaches the door to her cell.

“prisoner” his voice croaks, scratchy from hardly being used in the past three years for anything other then screams. The red head doesn’t respond.

“Prisoner” he repeats a little louder and this time he gets a response. The girl slowly rises her head and looks at him with soulful green eyes ringed red from crying 

“Help… me” she croaks

Naruto just blankly stares at her, something in her eyes bringing a memory he thought, buried to the surface. “whats your name? he responds

“C-Co-Costia…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxx 6 Weeks later xxxxxx

Costia had stirred something Naruto had thought he had buried deep within himself. He stopped to talk to Costia every chance he got. She gave him something he no longer had, a reason to escape. He wanted to get her home back to the women she spoke off with deep longing.

he started to make plans to bust himself out and taking Costia with him, to get her back to her love. And it all started with getting the collar off.

Naruto originally planned to wait till the night of the new moon as more of the guards would be lax but Costia wouldn’t last that long he had to get out and he had to do it tonight. Using a small blade he broke the lock on his cell and snuck out in to the corridor and made his way towards Costia’s cell.

He cursed when he looked in she had been in the torture chamber again this time she came back missing her left hand, he couldn’t break her free, not until he got the collar off. He moved quickly into the arena and took a run up to clamber up one of the walls and into the stands. From here he would make his way into the queen’s castle. 

It took half an hour for him to find his way to Nias chambers thankfully they were empty, he found the key on one the tables near her bed. Once he had the key he quickly took the collar off and felt his chakra now free surge through his system.

“its good to be back” he muttered with a small smile. “best be quick”

He made it back to the cells with little issue, costia was still lying on the floor unconscious.

“its time to get you home” he whispered to her quietly he lifted her up gently and made his way back to the pit.

“And where do you think you’re going” a cold voice from above sounded out, causing Naruto to freeze. Above in all her ice cold glory was Nia and her guards. “well?” 

“I am taking her home” Naruto growled while glaring at her “you can’t stop me, not anymore”

He doesn’t give her a chance to respond, sending chakra to his feet he quickly sprinted up the wall of pit shocking the on lookers, he dashed out of the arena and into the the quite city streets making a beeline for the exit with his chakra enhanced speed quickly leaving any pursuers behind.

“Hold on Cos-chan I’m taking you home”

Xxxxxxxxxxxx a week later xxxxxx

Naruto slowly trudges forward carrying Costia on his back, she has only woken a couple of times in the past week and even then, only briefly just long enough to help guide Naruto. Naruto was worried she wouldn’t make it. As he made it to the topo off the hill he saw a tower off in the distant.

“Giant tower, just like you said there would be” he quietly whispered to the slumbering girl on his bike. 

It took him another hour to make it towards the entrance of the city, he was stopped by guards before he even made it close. Upon seeing him carrying costia they were quickly hurried into the city heading straight to the healers hut.

“see Cos told you I would get you home, you just have to hold on and you will see your love again” he muttered.

It had bearly been 5 minutes when a Brunette with eyes the same shade of green as the forest Naruto had just trudged through.

“COSTIA!” the woman yelled as she strided to the side of the woman, she paused to take in the state of the woman on the cot, “what did they do to you?” she muttered in a broken voice.

“you don’t want to know” Naruto responded quietly.

The womens head shot up to look at the man that she had previously ignored, her eyes were instantly drawn to the Azgeda marks on his clothes.

“Azgeda” she growls “Guards, take him to the cells” Naruto didn’t fight the guards and was about to leave when a noise was heard from the cot.

“L-L-Le” Costia weekly muttered.

“shh Costia save your strength” the brunette whispered having moved to her side.

“Wh-wheres Naru…” 

“I am here” came Narutos voice from the exit of the tent, the guards tried to remove him but hearing costia call for him caused the brunette waved the guards off. Leaving Naruto to approach the red-head.

“who did is to you my love?”

“it was Nia” answered Naruto seeing Costia struggling to speak, the brunette just nodded in response.

“Le-Lexa, I l-lo-love you…”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx 2 years later xxxxxx

“I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, the scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It’s so beautiful. In this moment, I’m not stranded in space. It’s been ninety-seven years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. Twelve nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. We’re told the Earth needs another hundred years to become survivable again. Four more space-locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that’s the dream. This is reality.”

“Prisoner three-one-nine, face the wall.”

“reality Sucks.”


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxx  
Life on the ark is a simple if not boring one you wake up you do your job, get your rations, go socialise with what little energy you have left, then call it a day only to repeat the same thing the next day and next day and the day after that. Simple yet awfully boring.

There is a caste system to life on the ark, the privileged or upper class if you will, and the lower class or underprivileged and finally those that got sent to lock up also known as the skybox and its inhabitants the delinquents.

The privileged are the council members, doctors, engineers, they get better rations, better living quarters better everything. But most importantly they control the guard, the weapons and the air everyone breathes.

The underprivileged are everybody else your teachers, your cooks, your cleaners, what the privilege get the pick of they get whatever is left over, doesn’t matter if it is food, medicine or air they get last pick of all supplies.

The delinquents are under 18 as if they were older when they committed their ‘crimes’ they would already be dead. As on the ark all crimes not matter how small or large are capital crimes the punishment of which is death. the only way around this is to be considered a minor, in which case you end up in the sky box.

Which is really just a delayed death sentence.

Clarke is a delinquent.

Xxxxxx 

“Prisoner three-one-nine, face the wall.”

“reality Sucks.”

“Prisoner three-one-nine, face the wall.”

“What is this?”

“Quiet, hold out your arm”

“What? no it’s not my time!”

Prisoner 319 also known as Clarke Griffin, daughter of Abby and Jake Griffin. Before being put in lock up she was considered to be a privileged considering Abby is currently a member of the council as was Jake before he was convicted of treason and floated.

Clarke is a beautiful young woman with pale complexion, blue eyes, a round face, dimple chin, and golden blonde hair

Two guards had entered her cell making her slowly back away but when they try to take her fathers watch from her slim wrist she lashes out. A swift kick between guard number ones legs drops him to the floor and she is pushing past the other guard before he can react.

Clarke freezes when she gets out of her cell and out on to the corridor as she sees all the delinquents being rounded up an being dragged of somewhere. Before she can take another step a loud voice calls out, a voice Clarke remembers clearly, her mothers.

“Clarke, stop!”

“MOM!?” Clarke responds with clear confusion on her face, before it shifts in to a form of realisation/acceptance “there going to kill us aren’t they to make room for the rest of you”

“No Clarke” Abby whispered as she moved to embrace her daughter. “You’re being sent to Earth Clarke”.

Clarkes face goes even paler at hearing her mothers words “t-the ground? But it’s not safe!” 

“I know sweetie, but it’s a chance, a chance for you to survive. You are going to want to keep the others safe and that’s okay but remember Clarke you have to keep your blood hidden okay. Promise me?”

“I-I-I promise Mo-“Clarke’s last words to her mother are cut off when an over eager guard shoots a tranq dart into the back of her neck sending her into unconsciousness in an instant.

Xxxxxx 

Clarke wakes with a jolt as she is rocked back and forth within the seat she has been strapped in. 

“Welcome back, princess.” A quiet voice to her right calls out, she throws a glance towards the voice and takes in the sight of a young man around the age of 17-18 with dark skin and short hair. 

“Wells.” Is all she says as she stares at him with contempt not even bothering asking why he is here with the delinquents.

Wells Jaha just sighs, and with a slight shake of his head glances around the rest of the ‘kids’ on the dropship. He only sees a few people he recognises them being Harper and Monroe.

He lets out a long sigh as he gets constant looks of hate from the other kids when he meets eyes with any of them. ‘perks of the being the chancellors kid’ he thinks with a huff. He doesn’t want to be here surrounded by these people, but he felt that Clarke needed him, and he had so much to make up to her if he wanted to earn her forgiveness.

Just then a screen flashes on with a recording from his father…

Xxxxxx

It had been Two years since Naruto had carried a dying Costia from Azgeda to Polis and a lot had changed, he had sort of befriended the leader of these people that he now found himself living amongst. Lexa one of the few people he had come to call friend in this almost chakra less place. 

You see one of the things Naruto had learned was that Lexa or Heda if he was in Public had Chakra, not that she knew how to use it well when they first meet. In this world those called nightbloods or more simply those with black blood had access to chakra. Why this was Naruto had no clue but what ever it was in this world that made their blood go black because of the presence of the chakra running through their veins had down the same to him as his blood was now black as night as well. It was this that let the ice queen know to put that gem around his neck.

At this point Access to Chakra had almost done more harm then good for Naruto as when Lexa found out he was a grown nightblood she was half tempted to kill him, if it weren’t for the fact he had brought Costia back to her even if only briefly she would have.

Nightbloods were seen as mythical leaders by the majority of the populace, even if most didn’t know how to use their power they all subconsciously used it to increase their physical attributes making them seem stronger and faster than normal gona making them feared in battle. Anyone found with nightblood was sent to polis at a young age so that they knew how to control their strength and more importantly they are loyal to Heda.

Naruto now covered in the traditional garb of Trikru scouts pulls his hood other his head as he makes his way through the sweltering heat of Sankrus lands.

“Preston better pay up for this piece of trash” Naruto mumbles to himself as he drags an unconscious person behind him.

‘Something interesting needs to happen soon’ he thought ideally as he began to get lost in his memories.

Xxxxxx Flashback 

Costia had passed away two nights ago, how did Naruto know that you ask? Because that’s how long he had been held in a cell underneath the tower of polis. 

‘what is it with powerful women locking me up’ Naruto thought with a chuckle, ‘sure I could break out but then he would have to run, no better to let this play out’

The sound of approaching footsteps drew his attention to the door of his current cell. A bald man with strange tattoos on his head appeared in the window slot of the door.

“So, you are the one that brought the girl back” the old man muttered with a frown as his eyes fixed on Narutos slouched form.

Xxxxxx

“HALT!” came a load voice knocking the blonde out of his trip down memory lane. He looked at eh direction the voice came from and saw two people on horses, Sankru guards.

“Hello!” Naruto shouted back giving a slight wave “I come bearing gifts” as he said this he threw the body he had been dragging in front of the approaching guards “one Wesker, wanted for steeling, assault, rape… oh and murder.”

One of the of the guards climbed of there horse to check that the prisoner was indeed who he was being claimed to be. “right well follow us and we shall take you to Preston, so that you can claim your reward bounty hunter”

‘ah the life of a bounty hunter the closest I could get to a ninja, damn times sure have changed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... i now have much more respect for people who write a lot and update regularly, didn't really appreciate how hard it was till i gave it a go myself. 
> 
> anyway that was chapter two i have a rough outline of chapter 3 & 4, don't know when i will get round to filling them out. plus i still have no idea where this is going. trying to picture the end so i have a goal to work towards but cant think of anything


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, another chapter... finally. 
> 
> I know it has been a while, I got distracted. I had another story idea, which kind of got away from me it is something along the lines of a 100/fallout crossover with the ark taking the place of the institute, the delinquents forming the railroad, Lexa being a part of the brotherhood of steel, mount weather people being the enclave etc.
> 
> anyway on with the chapter

Xxxxxx Naruto

Preston Garvey was a simple man all he wanted was to ensure his clan was safe and mostly happy it had been just over 3 years since he became the head of the Minutemen and by default the leader of the Sankru. The Minutemen where what passes for the Sankru's army, police, guards whatever they were needed to be, and they have been since the clan was first formed.

Sankru or the desert clan has had its share of troubles like all the other clans. Mostly Bandits and on the rare occasion if they were particularly unlucky reapers that had managed to cross into the desert. Thanks to Preston's leadership the clan had even gone through a dry season with minimal difficulty thanks to the bonds with other clans that came about due to the commander's collation. 

"Oi Preston It appears that Cait and Deacon are bringing guests" Sturges called out as he made his way into Preston's office. The room was lightly furnished with the only thing of note the pre-war musket on the wall behind the desk where Preston was sat.

"where were they patrolling?" Preston asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"along the northern border, you sent them up there for punishment due to them staring another bar fight"

"and they managed to find someone that was needed to be brought back here?" the question was obvious and Prestons face showed surprise the only thing to the north was the dead zone and very few managed to survive out there.

"it appears so"

"Send them in when they get here then, this will likely need to be dealt with quickly"

Fifteen minutes later the door opened again to reveal a grumpy looking redhead. The woman was of average height with a face full of freckles. This was Cait she had a mean temperament but was as loyal as they come. 

Behind the redhead was someone Preston hadn't seen before. He appeared to be a young man of approximately 20 years of age, he had shaggy light blonde hair, and he was garbed in what appeared to be a light cloak which wasn't that surprising cloaks where fairly common among those who travelled the deserts the sun could be just as dangerous as the cold winds you find in Azgeda lands.  
He was dragging another man who seemed even taller than himself. But this man Preston knew, the man was simply known as Wesker and he had built up a certain degree of notoriety for being a sick and twisted individual.

Bringing up the rear of the group was Deacon one of Prestons more useful men when he wasn't being roped into causing mischief by Cait. 

Preston moved to address the stranger. 

"Impressive, it has been less than two weeks since the bounty on this one has been made public, good work. May I know your name stranger?"

The blonde gave a non-committal shrug of the shoulders "he wasn't that tough, just bat-shit insane". as he said this, he placed the unconscious body of Wesker in the centre of the room, although thrown would probably be a better word Preston thought with a grimace, getting blood off the floor was a pain. "The names Naruto. we have much to talk about."

"Well that sounds awfully foreboding" Preston muttered to himself.

Xxxxxx Clarke

The shaking increased, followed by a strange hum. Clarke's harness dug into her stomach and shoulders as her body lurched from side to side and all around within her seat. She gagged as the sharp rancid odour of vomit filled her nostrils, the girl in front her had thrown up. Stay calm, breathe she thought to herself, it will all be over soon.

The dropship shook even harder. There was a deafening roar followed by a heavy crash, and then as suddenly as it all started it was over. Silent.

The cabin was dark and smoky, the wiring must have come to lose that would explain why Jaha's message was cut short, the air was steadily growing thicker if they stayed in here, they would suffocate, but outside? Was that a better option, Clarke didn't know.

With unsteady fingers, the blonde unclasped the buckles holding her in place. She moved to check on wells who was slumped in his seat with his head hanging forward. With a sigh of relief, she realised he had just passed out, he may have betrayed her, but she didn't want him dead.

She made her way to the ladder that would allow her to descend to the lower level, where the door to earth was located, she couldn't tell if she was excited by the prospect of being on earth or terrified to her very core.

Once Clarke reached the base of the ladder and was securely on the bottom level of the dropship. She found herself surrounded by dozens of youths all packed into the tight area all nervous, but all eager to see what awaits them now they are 'free' of the ark and those that would try to tell them what to do.

“we can’t just open the doors” Clarke called out as she pushed her way through the crowd to get to a taller guy with slicked back hair with his hand hovering over the door release lever that was by the door. “the air could be toxic.” She followed to say with a hint of desperation.

“if the air is toxic, we are all dead anyway” the man spoke with a sort of grim finality to his statement. He made to reach for the release lever again when he was interrupted again by a softer voice, one filled with hope.

“Bellamy?” the voice from the crowd spoke. A small beautiful brunette pushed her way to the front while the delinquents start whispering about a girl hidden under the floor, and then just stared at the man apparently called Bellamy with a look of disbelief on her face.

“My god look how big you are” Bellamy reverently whispered. The young women wasted no time and leapt into his arms for a bone-crushing hug.

“What the hell are you wearing” she spat having taken note of what he was wearing. It was the uniform of an ark guard, in other words, it marked him as one of the many that had kept them all locked up. “a guards uniform?”

Bellamy raised his hands in mock surrender “I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you.” He finished with a chuckle as the two embraced one another again.

While this was going on Clarke had spotted a couple of things that sounded alarm bells in her head, firstly the gun tucked into his belt and secondly unlike everybody else he wasn’t wearing a wrist band. Well her dad always told her it didn’t hurt to ask questions. “where’s your wristband?”

Instead of the male responding to her it was the young women who replied.

“do you mind” she snapped “I haven’t seen my brother in over a year”

This statement caused the whispering of the crowd to increase and caused Clarke to freeze in surprise and shock at the word she used. A fun/sad fact about ark life, no one had a sibling, they just weren’t allowed. This thought was shouted from behind until another voice followed with;

“that’s Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor”

“Octavia, No.” Bellamy spoke as he restrained Octavia from lunging at the person who spoke. “let’s give them something else to remember you by” his tone was conciliatory with a hint of firmness, kinda like how Clarke imagined an older brother would sound as they tried to teach their younger sibling.

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years”

The siblings shared a grin as Bellamy once again raised his hand to the lever to release the door and show the whole group what awaited them.

The door released with a hiss as it slowly started to descend to reveal the wonders that lay beyond it. ‘it’s beautiful’ was the only thought to run through Clarke’s mind as she tried to take all that she could see in. Octavia slowly started to move forward out into the world beyond.

“WE’RE BACK, BITCHES!” she bellowed as loud as she could and with her triumphed exclamation the delinquents descended into joyful pandemonium.

Xxxxxx Naruto

Preston leaned back in his chair, his face a mask of pure shock.

“is Heda really intending to do that?” he whispered. “has she lost her mind?”

“I wouldn’t say that” Naruto responded with a chuckle. It was just the ‘bounty hunter’ and the clan leader in the room now that Cait and Deacon had been dismissed taking Wesker with them. “More like, she is tired of the bitches bullshit”

“it could cause a war. Hundreds would die.”

“Could? Don’t you mean it will? I highly doubt Nia will take it lying down”

“True” Preston muttered as he started to formulate plans to keep as many of his people alive as he can in the bloodbath to come. “is that all? Or do you have more news?”

“Nope,” Naruto said “I will likely stay the night if you don’t mind and be on my way back to Trikru lands come sunrise”

“Its fine stay as long as you need” Preston spoke, finally getting past his surprise and back to being the confident clan leader that he was.

“Be seeing you then” Naruto through a loose wave over his shoulder as he turned to walk out the door.

Once Naruto made his way out into the town itself. ‘well town is the wrong word, it’s more of a city’ he thought to himself.

Sanctuary hills the capital of Sankru territory was built around an oasis in the desert, two days east of the Azgeda border and if you were to go another three days in that direction you would reach the sea. It was actually one of the largest settlements within the coalition only behind the capital of the Ignranrona and Polis itself, granted that is because it is the only settlement within Sankru’s territory, the rest of the Sankru population that didn’t live within the city were nomads travelling from oasis to oasis trading with the other clans at the border town that was part of Floukrus land.

“Naruto!” called a voice he recognised from earlier, he turned to face the voice.

“Cait was it?” he asked, she simply nodded. “What do you want?”

“I was just wonderin if you wanted to get a drink” she asked with a cheeky grin on her freckled face.

“Sure” he responded “I wasn’t planning on leaving till the morning anyway”

“Excellent, we have this drink you absolutely have to try”

Xxxxxx Clarke

“They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain” Clarke whispered to her self

“why so serious, princess? It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion”

“try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats”

“you don’t like being called princess, do you, princess?”

Clarke now rather irritated at the shaggy boy snapped “do you see that peak over there? That’s mount weather. The assholes dropped us on the wrong damn mountain and there is forest between us and it. so yes, I am feeling rather serious as we have no food or water, and we are miles away from the nearest liable place to have these things.” Clarke took a deep shuddering breath trying to calm her racing heart as she started to realise the mess they had been dropped into, literally.

“We got Problems. The communication is dead, I went to the top of the ship, a dozen panels are missing, heat fried the wires” Wells said as he approached the two with a limp, he had hurt his leg in the landing, it was just one of the number of injuries sustained by the 100.

“that’s the least of our worries at the minute wells, we need to get over there” Clarke waved a hand in the general direction of mount weather.

Clarke turned to leave the shaggy haired boy and wells behind as she went back towards the drop ship to see if she could find any supplies that might help them get to the mountain, to food and shelter.

The inside of the dropship was a complete mess 

Clarke turned her head as raised voices could be heard coming from outside 

“We’re on the ground. That not good enough for you?”

“we need to find mount weather. you heard my father’s message. That has to be a priority”.

“Screw your father. What you think you’re in charge here, you and your little princess?” Octavia said with a nod towards Clarke as she came out of the dropship.

“Do you think we care who’s in charge? We need to get to mount weather not because wells dick of a dad said so, but because the longer we wait the hungrier we will get and the harder it will be. How long do you think we will last without the supplies there? We’re looking at a long trek to get there, ok? So if we want to get there before it gets dark, we need to leave now.”

“I got a better idea, you two go for us.” Bellamy responded to her, before turning towards the people who had gathered to hear the debate going on, “let the privileged do the hard work for a change.”

“YEAH” came the agreement of the majority.

“You are not listening we all need to go.” Wells tried to tell them before he was shoved in the back by someone else Clarke didn’t recognise.

“Look at this everybody, the chancellor of the earth.” The unknown snickered drawing chuckles from all bar wells and Clarke.

“think that’s funny?” wells questioned as he moved toward the boy not expecting the boy to lunge at him tripping him and forcing him to the floor. Wells thinks he heard Clarke call his name as his head hit the floor.

“no.” the boy snarked as he got back up “but that was.”

Wells stumbled back to his feet raising his fists as if preparing to fight. Before what was likely to be a very poor show as neither boy really knew how to fight a body landed in-between them forcing them apart.

“kids got one leg how about you wait till it’s a fair fight?” the interloper said as he and the weasel looking boy squared off as if preparing to fight themselves.

“hey space walker, how about you rescue me next?” Octavia said with a flirtatious smile. Completely destroying the rising tension in the group. As if they got an unseen signal most of the group disappeared. Bellamy approached Octavia with a disapproving look on his face. 

“what? he’s cute” she pre-empted him.

Clarke moved to check over wells

“so, mount weather when do we leave?”

“First thing in the morning, it's starting to get dark.”

Xxxxxx Mount weather 

"Sir sir!" Abraham called as he chased after the second in command of his home, cage Wallace.

"Calm yourself." Cage said as he laid a hand on the technicians' shoulders, "better? Good, now what is it?"

"A ship sir, a drop ship from the ark."

Cage raised a single eyebrow in surprise, they hadn't had contact with the ark for over 50 years, and everybody had assumed they had died up in that endless void. "Well isn't that interesting, go monitor the situation, and tell Emerson to prep a team to go out. I will go tell the President."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, chapter over. not much actually happened, hopefully, the next chapter will be done soon, already made a start on it. would help if there were less fantastic writers on here with there amazing stories distracting me :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay another chapter... i have no further comment to add

Xxxxxx Lexa

For as long as she could remember, Lexas’ goal in life was to make sure that as many children as possible had a chance to grow up in peace and just be kids. The first step to reaching her goal had been to train her mind and her body, as a Natblida this was a simple task as it was what was expected of her anyway. Her body and her mind honed it came time for her and her fellow initiates to enter the conclave, from which she emerged the new commander, the new Heda.

Once she became the commander it was time for her to take the next step towards her goal, building a coalition between the twelve clans within the known world. This was thought by many to be an impossible task, but somehow Lexa did it. the coalition was formed but she had not seen what the cost would be until after she had paid it.

Costia had been the only thing she kept for herself, everything else she gave to the innocent people of the clans, but still, she had been taken from her. Azgeda had taken her, had tortured her not that Lexa knew the details, Naruto had remained tightly lipped about what had been done to her.

Naruto was something new, at first, Lexa didn't want to deal with him as she wanted to mourn her love, which left Titus to deal with the blonde. Which was a mistake as it had resulted in Titus having a broken arm and a blackened eye. But after a week in cells and Lexa being made aware of his black blood, she grew intrigued about the stranger that had tried to save her love and when that had failed brought her home.

He knew things about the energy all Natblida had, Titus taught her that it was the energy of Life and he had taught her how to harness it to make herself stronger and faster, but Naruto Knew it by a different name, he knew it as chakra and he could use it to do so much more then she had ever dreamed of.

Xxxxxx Naruto

The morning after Naruto and Caits impromptu night on the town, we find Naruto laying in a bedroom above one of the inns of the town, with a naked redhead cuddled up next to him. 

‘Ah last night was fun’ Naruto thought to himself with a quiet chuckle, remembering Caits attempts to get him drunk the previous night ‘one of the few things I have left from home, a rather handy healing factor, great for fighting, sex and not getting drunk’ he raked his eyes over his naked cuddle buddy.

She really was something to look at, with her shoulder-length flaming red hair, freckles that cover her face and chest, her small but perky breasts, even the number of scars she has covering her body don’t distract from her earthly beauty.

‘sun is coming up time to move’ Naruto got out of the bed and got dressed once he had managed to locate his clothes, without looking back over his shoulder he left the room and headed downstairs to the main seating area.

“Oi! Old man! I’m leavin!” Naruto shouted towards the Kitchen that was behind the bar.

“a’right just leave your key on the bar!” the old man called back.

Naruto chucked the key on to the bar top as he moved past ‘boy is he going to be surprised if Cait hasn’t got dressed by the time he checks the room’ was the thought running through the blonde's head.

"Well time to head home," he said with a final glance around to ensure no one could see him before with a single hand seal he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Xxxxxx Clarke

Clarke leads the group of 5 through the woods, at least she now had some names to go with the new faces. The group consisted of the feisty brunette Octavia, the interloper who was named Finn, and two geeky looking boys named Monty and Jasper.

Octavia the only other girl in the group was an undeniably pretty girl with her straight brown hair small physical build and dark brown eyes. She like the rest of the delinquents was wearing shabby clothes that hid what would undoubtedly be a slim figure, say what you will about the ark but at least you couldn't get fat. Not that you would be able to tell as Octavia like all of the 100 was wearing clothes that were patch workpieces of clothing that were generally baggy on most people as you had to be an important person to get clothes that actually fit your own body, and even then if you wouldn't get clothes to fit you until you were considered fully grown, otherwise it was deemed a waste of time and resources.

Finn was the name of the shaggy-haired interloper she found out after he had finally remembered to introduce himself. Finn was appeared to be a physically fit young man with long brown hair that reached just above his chin. His eyes were dark brown that shone with a large amount of awe as he tried to take everything in as he went. As for his skin like many of the other Arkers he had a pale complexion which came from having spent his entire life under artificial lighting with minimal actual sunlight.

Monty was Monty is a young male of East Asian heritage as shown by his slightly golden skin tone especially when compared to the paleness of the rest of the group. He has an oval face shape that is framed by his straight, black hair that looked like it could do with being cut, and deep brown eyes with an epicanthic fold. He stands as one of the tallest in the group and has a slim figure like everyone else. he is wearing a grey and red hoodie that had obviously been repaired a number of times.  
Jasper was Jasper has brown eyes, thick dark brown hair, pale skin and a slim figure. The most notable characteristic of his apparel is the goggles he has worn since he arrived on Earth. When the 48 were taken captive by the Mountain Men his goggles went missing, but it has since been revealed that Raven was holding onto it for him. 

Finn who was at the front of the group picking his path through the foliage carefully so as not to stumble started to shush those following him as he ducked down and carefully approached the edge of the clearing they had been approaching.

The sight that greeted them in the clearing ahead was both easily one of the most unique sights the group had ever seen, what they saw was the first living thing aside from the group they came down with. It was a beautiful looking deer, and Clarke was wishing she had something to sketch it with she will just have to commit this to memory as best she could so that she could sketch it later.

Finn slowly started to move forward trying to get a closer look at the animal in front of them.

Snap! Went the twig he accidentally stepped on.

The noise startled the animal in front of them, and what was once one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen quickly became one of the most horrifying. The deer had turned to look in Finn's direction which revealed that it was not a deer as they knew in their books, or from the earth skills lessons, they all (bar Octavia) had to undertake. The deer had a second head growing out of the right side of its neck, while this was strange it wasn't what startled the group, what did do that was the fact that the second deer head looked like it had been melted like something out of the horror vids back on the ark.

The deer turns quickly and darts off into the foliage and out of sight. Clarke throws a glare in Finn's direction who responded with a sheepish grin. With a sigh, Clarke breaks out into the clearing and groups follows as they press on closer to mount weather.

Sometime later...

“That shouldn’t be here” Clarke mumbles to herself as she looks at her map confused, as she looked at the river in front of her.

"well it's there now princess" came Finn's voice from just to the side of her.

“well it’s going to slow us down”

A gasp of surprise drew the attention of the pair as they spun round to see what it was. Jasper was standing there with a stunned look on his face as he gazed at something just out of Clarke's view.

When Clarke moved to get around Jasper to see what he was looking at she understood his surprise because standing on one of the rocks right next to the river was Octavia and she was taking off her clothes revealing what had been hidden by the baggy garments she had been wearing.

Clarke and the boys watch entranced by the beauty being revealed in front of them, Octavia had already removed her shirt revealing her bra-clad chest to the world. It was the little wiggle of her hips as she pulled her trousers down revealing the lovely heart-shaped rear covered only in a pair of tight underwear that further added to the shape of her ass. All this made Clarke bite her bottom lip to hold back the groan that threatened to escape at the sight.

Octavia was gorgeous there was no doubting that now that she had shed her clothes that hid her form. From her round face shining with youth to her body nearing maturity, there was no doubt about it she had a body to die for. Her hands reached behind her, Clarke realising what she was going to do snapped out of her stupor.

“Octavia!” She yelled.

Upon hearing her name Octavia turned her to look back at the group, but rather then blush and act embarrassed like Clarke was expecting her to she just gave sly grin before turning back towards the river, with deft fingers removed her bra, and then in the same motion tossed the bra towards the rest of her clothes and jumped in to the river with a splash.

Finn was the first person to rush forward to see what happened, but the others quickly followed.

“How? We don’t know how to swim” Finn shouted down at her.

“I know but we can stand” Octavia responded with a smug grin as she stood up on the water and once more revealed her chest to them effectively shutting the boy’s (and Clarkes) brains down.

“Looks fun”, Finn muttered to himself before turning to look at Clarke who still looked concerned about the river being where it shouldn’t be although Octavia had done a good job at distracting her from it. “now stop worrying and take off your damn clothes.” 

As the group starts removing their clothes intent on joining Octavia in the green waters of the river, something starts to creep closer to the girl in the water.

“Octavia, get out of the water" Jasper shouted having seen something moving closer “get out of the water now!” 

“Aaaah!” Was all they heard from Octavia as she was dragged under the water and out of sight.

Clarke and the boys stood there stunned, completely frozen in shock. The sound of Octavia screaming broke them out of there shock as she burst from the water a little further downstream prompting the group to run along the shore to try and get closer.

“What the hell was that?”

“We have to help her.”

“Well, what do you suggest we do?”

“Try not to get eaten?”

“No. Wait, if we distract it, it might let her go.” As Clarke said this, she prepared to try to push a large rock into the river. “Help me.”

Instead of the rock distracting what appeared to be a giant river snake thing like Clarke hoped, it had the opposite effect and sent the snake shooting off down the river taking Octavia with it. 

“Oh no," Clarke whispered before running after it with Finn immediately following and the other two not far behind.

Xxxxxx Naruto

Naruto reappeared on the edge of Trikru territory; he quickly sank to his knees panting for breath.

“Damn” he muttered “running from sanctuary hills to the edge of the mountain’s territory in just over a day, I am getting better and it’s still faster than using a horse. Would be better if I could make any sense of tou-san’s memories of the hirashin.”

One of the many strange things that happened to Naruto when he had arrived in this world was the absorption of the seal on his stomach this included the memories of his parents that had been sealed inside him alongside the nine-tailed fox. this had the benefit of him learning some of what they knew, but had two major downsides at first it was hard for him to work out who he was, was he Naruto or Minato or Kushina? The other problem which Naruto now thinks is the main one is that he remembers the night he was conceived… from both perspectives. This had then led to him learning about his tolerance to alcohol in his attempts to forget, as that is something no child has ever wished to watch/remember.

So aside from mental scarring, this had left Naruto with a multitude of benefits such as his healing (which he got from absorbing the fox), Some knowledge of seals and swords (which he got from his mother) and a variety of ninjutsu (which he got from his father). While this may seem like a massive boon to have, it hasn’t been all that helpful cause even after all this time he is still struggling to sort through all the memories and the longer it takes him the more memories are lost (ie forgotten).

Naruto gave a quick look around to assess his situation and location. ‘Trees check, river check, body in the river check, big ass mountain to the north check, sounds of the birds check, blue sky check, body bleeding black in the riv-‘ “shit!”

Floating gently down the river was what appeared to be an unconscious young woman wearing hardly any clothes.


End file.
